A Different Take To New Moon
by actionBLIGHT
Summary: Summery – The Cullen’s left in New Moon, after the birthday incident. 3 years later Bella is now 21 and in a famous rock band. The Cullen’s see her on a TV interview, and it seems Bella has moved on from Edward. *I'm not very good writing summerys*
1. Looking Up

Summery – The Cullen's left in New Moon, after the birthday incident. 3 years later Bella is now 21 and in a famous rock band. The Cullen's see her on a TV interview, and it seems Bella has moved on from Edward.

May or may not be Edward/Bella.  
I decided to use Paramore's Albums mainly aswell as there tours.  
Bella is also now 5ft 10. I have a weird obsession of Bella being tall. I like tall Bella. Lol.  
This may or may not be Edward/Bella.  
Disclaimer – I own....completely nothing.

**APOV**

After the birthday incident, Edward forced all of us to move and separate ourselves from Bella to save her from a live of darkness. At first everyone apart from Rosalie was affected. Now slowly as the years have drifted slowly from that unfortunate event even Rosalie can't deny how much pain have unfolded onto our family and possibly Bella and found herself missing her to.

Now everyone apart from Edward is gathered downstairs to watch TV when a band interview appeared, everyone's eyes widened when we saw who it was.

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Screamed Alice in her slightly high pitched voice, while bursting through my door. "What?" "Come Quick, Quick, I said quickly!" when i failed to move from my position.  
"It's Bella, She's on TV". I quickly sprang to action and raced downstairs at the abrupt ending of our 30 second conversation.

**Alright, so we're here with Franklin, for the record state your names and your role in the band.**  
**Lucas:** I'm Lucas and I play bass.  
**Aiden:** I'm Aiden I play guitar.

**How many songs did you guys write before recording?**  
**Aiden:** I'd say we had about fifteen written and properly another ten or so unfinished songs just incase.

**How long did it take you to write all those?**  
**Aiden:** It was a long process; I remember I wrote the music for 'Brick by Boring Brick' on the last tour we were on. We weren't able to stay on the tour bus so I went to the van to write it, how long ago was that?

**Fifteen months ago.  
Lucas:** Yeah.  
**Aiden:** Yeah so I wrote that a while back. So for the whole album it took about four to five months.

**So how long did it take to record?  
Aiden:** About three months I think.

**That's a good amount of time. How did Isabella prep vocally? Did she take vocal lessons?**  
**Aiden:** Yeah she did actually. She had her vocal lessons nearly everyday when we were home after our main tour, so she fit as much as she could because obviously when we're on tour she can't have her lessons. Then even in the studio she flew her coach out to help her an bring the best voice she possibly could, especially when she was first starting because i think she was kind of nervous that her voice wasn't going be as good as it was because we had just gotten off tour but she did great.  
**Lucas:** Yeah, she killed it!

**Alright, this one's hard to ask but what are you expecting your first week sales to be?  
Aiden:** Oh dude, we don't know.  
**Lucas:** I have no idea.

**What did the last album end up selling?  
Lucas: **Over 4 million worldwide I think just for RIOT! But our final riot DVD/CD sold for quite a bit aswell.

**Yeah that's amazing! On your LiveJournal you guys mentioned you were having a hard time and you didn't know if you guys were going to make it through enough to make another album. Are you guys still having trouble?  
Aiden:** Um, did we say that?  
**Lucas:** Hahaha  
**Isabella:** Yeah, that was actually right before we wrote "Born For This" remember? And that's why "Born For This" happened. Sorry, I posted that LiveJournal without telling anybody.  
**Aiden:** Oh, okay I remember it now. We were having a tough time, because basically we were arguing so much it resulted to us ignoring each other outside of the concerts and interviews. I also refused to talk to my brother who's in our band to.

**That's cool. So we've all read on websites and heard people saying rude and obscene things about Isabella so how do you guys react to this?**  
**Aiden:** We sort of snap at each other about it sometimes.  
**Lucas:** We get mad, she's like our little sister, you want to defend her so bad. Even some of the people from other tours are like "I just met you guys and I'm ready to throw down for this girl".  
**Isabella: **I tend to just ignore it but sometimes when you parents and friends talk it about you tend to get abit annoyed with it.

**I saw a video on YouTube where someone threw a condom at her at warped tour.**  
**Lucas: **Yeah and it's like theres not anything you can do about it either, like grab a gun and scream "Who was it?!"

**Does your bus have a name?**  
**Isabella: **we don't actually have a name so I'm just gonna throw this in....Gus Bus! We watched that last night.  
**Aiden:** Yeah!  
**Lucas:** Yeah, we'll call it Gus Bus!

**So there albums are now in stores, and it's called Brand New Eyes. Thank You and Goodnight.**

"Oh... mah... god"


	2. There's Evil In Your Heart

Disclaimer – I own...completely nothing. I don't own the stories. Musicial lyrics or anything of the sort.  
-

EPOV

My eyes were locked on the screen where minutes before Bella was shown, I was awoke out of my stunned state by Alice who still felt the need to screen from before the interview.  
"Edward we have to go to this concert... please...please!"  
I looked around to see all my remaining family staring with hopeful eyes , "Fine, be quick though."  
"Yes! Never thought I would have to lower myself to begging though."  
"Alice..." I growled.  
"Fine, I just booked them."

APOV

I still can't believe I just degraded myself to begging... I mean couldn't he just say yes the first time. Oh well, I'm over it now.

**One Week Later**

EPOV

We queued up for hours just to get the tickets when suddenly all we heard was screams as Bella and, another band member who we learn was called, Joseph walked through the V.I.P doors to sign autographs. We tried to quickly make our way over there but unsuccessfully pushed through, by the time we made it through Bella had already left. We returned to our line and waited anxiously, attempting to stay calm until we could see Bella and explain that I still love her and tell her that I had committed the black kind of blasphemy. After what seems to be hours, we saw 7 figures run behind the tour bus and up the hill, with what seemed to a fanclub chasing them. (AN: This actually happened when I and my friends went to see Paramore in Brighton, it felt awesome)

Quickly I spun around and asked the first person behind who that was "Hey, who was that?"

"Oh that was Now, Now Every Children and Franklin" he replied quickly as though as it was obvious. Groaning I turned to face Alice and Esme who stayed behind the rest of the family, "I can't believe we just missed them."

Sitting down, I brang my folded legs up to my chest and rested my chin and check on my knees. For the remaining 2 hours we tried to have a new conversation without bringing painful memories. Finally there started to let everyone in, in groups. As we went in and handed them our tickets, we made our way to the centre balcony.

APOV

Me and Emmett was bouncing in our seats until a few teenagers behind got a little annoyed with us and threatened to get security unless we stop. I looked at every family members face trying to work out how they felt without asking Jasper who currently had a death grip on my hand.

We sat through 2 hours and a half of songs from supporting bands, when the lights turned on for a break and the stage hands came on to sort the stage out for Franklin, Bella's Band, when all of a suddenly screams raised and I whipped my head round to see, only to find out Franklins, Brand New Eyes picture frames were being shown.

Suddenly Emmett started chanted Franklin loudly prompting other people to chant to. By the time everyone in the centre finished chanting and screaming, the room was smothered in darkness.

Sorry for the short chapter, just adding suspense here.


	3. Brick By Boring Brick

Disclaimer – I own...completely nothing. I don't own the stories. Musicial lyrics or anything of the sort.  
-

EPOV

The darkness suddenly flashed and a single light land on a figure on the stage with eerie music surrounded the room. I looked closer only to see that it was Bella with a microphone with red and green tape wrapped around it her bottomless eyes where closed as she sang the opening lines.

**Bella** _**Everyone (Crowd) **__Edward Thoughts_

**so your father told you once  
that you were his princess  
you won't see the castle  
you cannot find your prince  
and now you've grown a lot  
and your dress don't fit right  
your daddy's not a hero  
he stole your chariot**

**so here you are in pieces  
trying to prove to us it's real  
the softness of your smile  
and the lies you want to feel  
the scales beneath your skin  
are showing off today  
there's evil in your heart  
and it wants out to play**

**there's evil in your heart  
and it wants out to play  
there's evil in your heart**

**and I have made a home here  
for me, you'll burn it down with your fantasy**

**and I have made a home here  
for me, you'll burn it down with your fantasy**

She then launched into another song without stopping.

**Well she lives in the fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**

**The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

**So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12**

**Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Woah, woah.**

**Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic**

**If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it**

**But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Or even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

Everyone started clapping in time with the music coaxing the people who weren't to join in.

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...**_

"So err, theres some faces I recognise... I remember these people at the front from a few years back. So that's cool."

BPOV

As I waited for the crowd to die down I moved towards the drums where Joseph was based and took a few gulps before moving back to the front.

I swayed in the flashing lights which are set in the rhythm of drums suddenly flashed.

_**If I'm a bad person,  
you don't like me.  
I guess I'll make my own way,  
It's a circle,**_**  
I mean cycle.  
I can't excite you anymore.  
Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,  
well sentence me to another life.**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,**

**when you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
We're not the same  
Oh we're not the same,**

**The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,**

**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good  
It's good  
It's good**

**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.**

**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.  
**_**Ignorance is your new best friend.**_  
The music suddenly cuts out, just as the crowd finishes the chorus.  
_**Ignorance is your new best friend.**_

**This is the best thing that could've happened.  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war.  
No, it's not a rapture.  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
The same tricks that once fooled me.  
They won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
Now I can fend for myself.**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,**

_**when you swear it's all my fault.  
cause you know we're not the same.  
We're not the same**_**  
Oh we're not the same,**

**the friends who stuck together.  
**_**We wrote our names in blood,**_

**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
**_**It's good**_**  
It's good  
It's good**

**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.**

**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.**

_**Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.**_**  
Ignorance is your new best friend.**

You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.

**You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
**_**I best be on my way out  
-**_

Hopefully I'll be doing Rosalie's, Esme and Jaspers POV during the chapter.


	4. AN

ohai guys :) Unfortunaly I haven't had the time and motivation to write some more chapter's of this story in the past few months. I also found myself bored of twilight and found more interest in other things. Despite this i'm going to try and finish this story just for you guys :)

If you want you can follow me on my tumblr or twitter either which there is a link to both on my profile. If you want to ask me questions about anything at all there a link to my formspring or you can ask me on my tumblr.

I also need more idea's more the story for the future so you want you can review the idea's and I'll try and get back to you.

Love Morgan :)


End file.
